I'll leave you two alone
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: Chris manages to kidnap Dave, but when Javier makes a suggestion, things take a turn -for better or for worse? (M for a reason guys. Seriously. xD)


**((Rated M for a reason! But seriously, I shouldn't have to tell you that. I mean, it's Kick-Ass. What the fuck do you expect.))**

Dim lights flickered quietly in the dark warehouse room. Every so often, Chris would look up at them, and then at the figure slumped over in the chair. Waiting was always such a pain, and impatience would soon make him lash out. Silence was interrupted by the opening of a door, causing him to look over. "Ah, Javier." Motherfucker said, turning back to look at the lights again.

"Who's this?" Javier questioned, coming to a stop next to him.

"Kick-Ass. Who else?" Motherfucker looked up at him with a slight scowl on his face. A grin found it's way to Javier's mouth.

"Oh, I see. I suppose I'm not allowed to get a few hits in." He teased only lightly, watching the unconscious figure.

"When I'm done."

"Done? With what, if I may ask?" Javier stepped back a little to look down at him. When nothing was said, a smirking grin tugged at his lips. "Oh, I see."

"See what?" The sitting male looked up at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I haven't gotten that far!"

"I can suggest, if you'd like." Javier said, and when Motherfucker raised questioning eyebrow, Javier said, "Analbeads."

The word rang through Chris's mind. He didn't exactly _know _what that was, but he was afraid of the humiliation he'd go through if he asked. His jawline tightened a little, and he nodded. "Fine."

Javier winked a bit. "I'll leave you two alone then. Bottom left drawer." He turned on his heels to leave the room, and he opened the door. "Oh, and I washed them, so if you wouldn't mind washing them when you're done." And with that, he let the door close behind him.

Motherfucker opened the drawer that he was instructed, and he pulled it out. He laid it on the desk in confusion. "How is this supposed to work?" He muttered to himself. A soft grunt was heard from the now-concious figure. Motherfucker looked up, and he stood up.

"What the hell." Kickass mumbled, blinking a little to gain sight. He looked around, at the flickering lights, the boxes piled in the corner, and finally at the standing man. He scowled a little. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't concern you." Motherfucker grinned a little, leaning against the desk, the anal beads in his hands. When Kickass was able to see better, he managed to get a look at what was in his hands, and his eyes widened.

"Don't." He said, shifting his wrists a little. Kickass looked up at Motherfucker.

"Don't what?" Motherfucker raised an eyebrow, looking at the beads in his hands. Silence shifted in for a moment before Kickass began to laugh. Humiliation swarmed Motherfucker, his face feeling hot.

"You don't know what those are, do you?" Kickass managed, giving a chuckle. "Oh, you're so naïve, not knowing what you're doing."

"What are they?" Motherfucker snapped, going close to Kickass. "What are they meant for?" Kickass only chuckled deeply, looking up at the masked figure.

"If you don't even know what those are, how did you even manage to get me here?" Kickass snickered, but this comment got him a good smack. Motherfucker, out of frustration, backhanded him; Not too hard, but hard enough to make a point. Kickass jutted his jaw a little, shifting his hands.

"Well?"

"They're anal beads. You put tease your ass with them, they go inside." He said bitterly, looking up at him again with a hard look. Motherfucker felt his face get hot again. But when he pictured it, he really liked that idea, of Kickass bent over begging his name. A soft smirk came over his face. Motherfucker leaned down close to his face, only a few centimeters. He pulled off the mask that covered his face, and he let it fall to the floor. Kickass's eyes widened, pulling back slightly. Shock seemed to pool over him, and Motherfucker took the change and he forced his lips onto his.

The kiss lasted for only a quick moment, before Motherfucker pulled away with a bloodied lip from being bitten. A frown etched over his features at him, stepping away a little to examine him again. After a moment of thought, Motherfucker thought to himself, _I'll teach you._ And with that, Motherfucker kissed him once more with force.

A moan was strangled out as lips were intermingled, hot and deep. Clothing was already being pulled off of Kickass, and slowly falling from Motherfucker. There was barely love to be defined between the two; only a rush of dominance that Motherfucker had. Now that his identity was revealed, he wanted to dominate Kickass; Both as Chris AND Motherfucker.

"You still haven't used them yet." Kickass breathed against his mouth, gently nudging the arm that held the beads. Motherfucker grinned a little, stepping back from the wanton figure back to the desk to find lube.

"You're very kinky." Motherfucker commented, pulling out the white and blue bottle. He smeared the clear lube over the first few, and then propped Dave's legs up. Obediently, he kept them apart for him. Motherfucker wiped some of the lube on his fingers, and he circled the entrance with it, smearing it. Moans were bit back from the bottom, his toes twitching in excitement.

Kickass groaned, tilting his head back from the teasing. Motherfucker complied with the silent beg, and teased the first, smallest bead into the tight and puckering entrance. He didn't wait like he probably had should, pushing in the next three. Gasps filled the silence, and Kickass gave soft noises of pain but pleasure from it. Motherfucker rubbed the area around it, messaging gently with his fingers to excite him even more. Motherfucker pulled them out and then pushed them back in, and then repeated the motion a good few times quickly before he pulled the four beads out and tossed them to the side.

Pulling Kickass upright, Motherfucker forced Kickass to straddle his lap, wiping the rest of the wet lube over his own hard cock. He moved his hips upwards to grind the tip against the puckering hole, managing a few good noises. Motherfucker enjoyed seeing him in such a pleading position, and no longer could he resist.

He pulled Kick-ass's hips down and his tight hole engulfed the pulsating member, and Motherfucker tilted his head back with a groan from the heat. Kickass moaned as well, a more pained sound as he hadn't been completely prepared. His breath was rough and uneven, panting even. Though it hurt, he couldn't stop himself from beginning to bounce on the hard cock. Kickass tilted his head up toward the ceiling, his noises breaking the silence.

Motherfucker leaned back onto his elbows, enjoying the show. He let him do all the work, only giving an occasional thrust upwards to get a harsh sound from the participant. Precum was already beginning to pour from Kickass's swollen cock, the white liquid spilling out across his pale stomach. Motherfucker wiped it with his fingers, and he pushed his cum-covered fingers into Kickass's mouth. Obediently, Kickass began to softly suck, but not swallow. Want and lust began to take control.

Skin slapping on skin rang through the air as moans and groans accompanied. Stomach knotting feels were beginning to be felt in both of the participants. "Say my name when you cum." Motherfucker growled huskily, "Moan it."

Kickass responded with a slight tilt to his head and a moan emptied into the air. "Oh, Motherfucker!" He gasped, knowing that he wouldn't like to be called by his first name. His toes twitched in anticipation, and finally he arched his back as he released all over the chest of the other.

Meanwhile, Motherfucker was being quite animalistic in want for his own cumming. He gave a groan of ecstasy as he came as well, after the first male had. Breaths were ragged and voices trailed off as Motherfucker rested his head back and Kickass hovered on his knees. Nothing was spoken between the two, but slowly a smirk came to Kickass's face. Motherfucker frowned slightly. "What?"

"Funny, Whenever I imagined you fucking me it was always as Red Mist and in the backseat of your Mistmobile. But can't say I didn't enjoy it."

**((Thank you Fireball-Fuchsia for the idea! :D))**


End file.
